This is an Academic Career Leadership Award application (K07) submitted to the National Institute on Aging (NIA). The applicant, Dr. Richard Schulz, and the supporting institution, the University of Pittsburgh, have not been prior recipients of an NIA Leadership award. The University of Pittsburgh has an established track record of funding in research on aging. Thus, the goals of this application are to integrate and enhance existing programs of aging research and training and to develop two substantially new research areas. Six specific aims will be pursued which will increase the research potential and academic capacity for the study of aging within the University. The two new research areas to be developed are to (a) establish an outcomes research and clinical services research bridge program that will provide guidance for the development and evaluation of the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Health System (UPMC-HS) geriatric clinical services programs and enable academic health researchers to carry out state-of-the-art geriatric health services research, and (b) build our capacity to carry out social, behavioral, and clinical services intervention research. Program enhancement goals include (a) the coordination of multidisciplinary research that cuts across departmental and school boundaries, (b) establishing a centralized capacity for subject recruitment and tracking and a centralized center for managing and archiving major longitudinal data bases generated by research programs at the University, (c) integrating pre- and post-doctoral aging research training programs, and (d) developing a comprehensive centralized plan for the future of undergraduate and graduate training. Implementing these aims will require the participation of and support from faculty and administrators from the University as well as the UPMC-HS. Methods to be followed, key faculty and administrators who will participate in this process, and specific outcomes associated with each of these aims are described in subsequent sections of this application.